


There Is A Line.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BoFA, Spoilers, Ugh love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mother loved you. More than anyone else. More than life itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Line.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I don't know. And I can't remember the exact quotes, it was like midnight when the movie started, okay, guys? Gimme a break.
> 
> Also, I will admit this right now. I am a cynic. People in love piss me off so much because the moment people fall in love Logic and Reason seem to just go 'hey, friend, we see you've brought a friend home, we'll clear out and give you guys some privacy for a little while. Bye.' and on their way out they encounter Drama, Hero-Complex and Jealousy on the doorstep who are like 'Hey, we just left a shambles behind in room 304, you might want to go check that out... don't worry about your friends here, we'll take good care of them' like what is wrong with people?!   
> Therefore, please don't attempt to tell me any of the impulsive decisions made for 'love' in the film are justified. Thank you and goodnight.   
> PS. (I mean, everyone knows the necklace Thranduil wants back so badly belonged to his wife. And I'll be the first to admit Thranduil is a fucking idiot for wanting it back so much he'd be willing to go to war over it. Especially since in the book, his and Bard's roles are switched, and while I will admit Bard had a reasonable excuse for wanting to go to war with the Dwarves, Thranduil was still the only one there like 'guys, please, can't we just talk about this?' I DO want to know how they managed to take 'long will I tarry ere I begin this war for gold' and turn it into 'I'm going to war, you can come with me or you can stay behind. I don't really care... I just want that bloody necklace back.' like what? Whoops. I'm ranting. Sorry about that.)

There is a line. Thin and faint and so very nearly non-existent.

_You think this is love?_

There is a line. Long and frail and so very, very not-straight.

_Are you willing to die for it?_

There is a line.

_If you wish to harm her…_

And he crossed it.

_…you’ll have to kill me._

There is a line. Elegant and sharp and so very treacherous.

_If there is no place for Tauriel…_

There is a line. Pale and feather-light and so very cutting.

_…there is no place for me._

There is a line.

_Are you willing to die for it?_

And he didn’t walk across it so much as steal one of his father’s elk and leap across it like it was the great Anduin and the other side held safety where behind him was only death.

_Are you willing to die for it?_

There is a line.

_You think you know love?_

And that line is not the Anduin. Before him is not safety and behind him is not death.

Kings make hard decisions.

_I will go with you._

He made the wrong one.

_If you wish to harm her, you will have to kill me._

He is not yet ready to be king.

_I can’t stay here._

There is a line.

_Your mother loved you._

He crossed it.

_More than anyone else._

He can’t go back.

_More than life itself._

Not yet.

_Are you willing to die for it?_


End file.
